


Jafar's Evening Entertainment

by RosyPalms



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Jafar had a long day and needs to relax and vent a bit.





	Jafar's Evening Entertainment

It was a warm evening in Agrabah and Jafar had had a long day. Putting up with that bumbling fool of a sultan drove him borderline insane, and he yearned for two things: relaxation and revenge. Luckily, both were readily available.  
He waltzed into the princess’ chambers as if he owned the place. He had put the guards under a spell and promptly did the same to Jasmine’s pet tiger. He didn’t care for any interruptions.  
“How dare you come in here uninvited, Jafar!? I’ll have you whipped for your insolence!”, Jasmine told him angrily.  
Jafar was not impressed. The princess always reacted like this and it had gotten old. He simply raised his staff in the likeness of a snake and worked his magic.  
“You will do no such thing, girl”.  
“W-what?”, the princess said.  
Her head felt heavy on her shoulders. Her anger subsided, thought ceased and peace took hold. Jafar could tell by her expression that his spell had the desired effect. He liked her much better when she was docile.  
“Now, who do you think I am?”, he asked.  
“You are Jafar”, the princess responded in a monotone voice and with a vacant expression.  
“And who are you?”  
“I am Jasmine, Jafar’s whore”, she said.  
Jafar smirked. He loved hearing the little slut acknowledge her rightful place.  
“Exactly. Well then, whore, why are you still dressed?”  
Rather than answering, the princess started stripping on the spot. It didn’t take long since Jasmine didn’t make a habit of wearing a lot of clothes to begin with. Jafar ogled the princess hungrily. He was a powerful man, and he could have any number of whores he wanted. However, why bother when the most exquisite woman in all the land was easily available? Her young body was quite luscious. She was predestined to bear many children with her ample chest and wide hips. The sight made Jafar eager to claim her little pussy, but he would not act on those impulses. Deflowering the princess would put all of his plans in jeopardy. Fortunately, there were other more inconspicuous holes available for his pleasure.  
He disrobed while he stared at Jasmine’s perfect form and cupped a feel here and there. Once naked he took a seat on the edge of her bed. He had done this innumerable times before, and the princess remembered what was expected of her, despite her addled mind. She knelt between Jafar’s legs and began fellating him. He sighed contently as he watched his cock disappear between Jasmine’s full lips. She was salivating a lot and every time her hot, slippery tongue rubbed his glans he felt how the frustrations of the day fell from his shoulders. He wished the sultan was there to watch his precious little daughter worship him. Maybe he would bring the fat fool along next time.  
“Deeper”, he commanded and Jasmine obeyed to the best of her abilities.  
Jafar’s cock began scraping against the back of Jasmine’s throat. She began gagging but didn’t manage to push any further. He loved watching the little bitch struggle to swallow more of his cock. Despite her clumsy attempts at deepthroating, Jafar got more and more turned on, to the point where her mouth wasn’t enough anymore. He pulled his cock out of her and started slapping her face with it.  
“Say, whore, where should I put this next?”  
“Wherever it pleases you, master”, his pretty little toy said.  
“Good answer”  
He commanded her to get on all fours and she did. He groped her round ass and pulled the cheeks apart to get a clear view. Her pussy was smooth and glistened a little. It was as tempting as ever. However, he would save that particular pleasure for when he had taken the princess as his bride and wouldn’t need to rely on his magic to mount her anymore. He looked forward to looking into her beautiful brown eyes as he took her virginity. His eyes moved on to her anus. It looked perfectly innocent and tight, but he knew better. He had trained it thoroughly, made it yielding and flexible. He pushed his thumb in and was pleased to see it getting swallowed up eagerly. Next, he placed his tip on the hole and slowly pushed it in. While her throat had trouble swallowing him, her ass did it easily. Within seconds he was completely inside her. He started pumping with wild abandon.  
“How do you like it, whore?”  
“It feels good, master”, the princess’ monotonous voice said.  
“Then act the part and moan you stupid bitch!”, Jafar commanded and punctuated it with a slap on her ass.  
Jasmine began moaning like a filthy whore immediately. Moans and slapping noises filled the chamber. Jafar stared at Jasmine’s ass jiggle every time he slammed into it, which made him go harder still.  
After a while he changed his position. He stood on the bed and squatted over her ass as he inserted his cock again. It was as if he was driving a stake into the ground. His thrusts were long and hard, his balls slapped against Jasmine’s wet pussy, making her moan even more. When Jafar was about to cum he slammed his cock in as deep as he could. He stayed like that as he ejaculated.  
When he had finished, he pulled out, inspected the mess he had made of Jasmine’s tender hole, and laughed, satisfied with his deed. Her hole was gaping and twitching. Slowly, semen started to gush up from the depths and began oozing out.  
“Clean that up”, he told her once he had had enough of the show.  
The princess did as she was told and Jafar got dressed in the meantime. Once Jasmine was clean, Jafar put her to bed and cast a sleeping spell.  
“Sleep now, whore. Come morning you will remember this episode as a dream. A wonderful dream about Jafar”, he whispered in her ear as she drifted off into sleep.

The morning after Jasmine awoke in her bed. She had a most wonderful, yet disgusting dream. She had dreamed of Jafar, but she didn’t know why. These dreams haunted her. She hated that man, the thought of merely being touched by him was revolting and yet he appeared in her lustful dreams. And he always put his hefty member in her butt. She didn’t know why her dreams were so focused on anal pleasure. She had felt arousal before, of course, and even touched her pussy occasionally, but the thought of using her anus for pleasure had never occurred to her until these dreams started. However, they had made her curious. She tested the waters with one finger and was surprised to discover that it was good. She had expected penetration to be difficult and painful, but it was neither. Her digit was swallowed without much resistance, and it actually felt quite pleasant. Her experimentation quickly escalated into full-blown masturbation. The one finger was joined by another and her other hand rubbed her clit while Jasmine fantasized about Jafar mounting her.


End file.
